Blue sparks and Gray sharks
by Mikiko97
Summary: AgitoXOC When a new girl came into East Side High, her fate took a sharp turn. What happens when you put the BlueBird of happiness and the Bloodthirsty shark in one picture? Read and find out! Summary sux, dun blame me. Rated for SwearingBlood
1. Chapter 1

So, I take a break from my Bleach story now. Cuz' my old love for Air Gear perked up when I was thinking how much Naruto dropped on my faves list until Air Gear got better than it. Heck, Air Gear's definitely better than Naruto. Sorry but I'm starting to choke on Bleach. Not to mention how much it stunk. The story, I mean. Anyway, sorry, but Agito shows up a little later. Maybe the 3rd or 4th chapter... Well, enjoy the story!

_________________________________better than you! _____just kidding! ___________________

School was over. Quicker than I thought. I hummed a soft tune while I whooshed past everything around me. Hi! I'm Tsukishiro Mikiko. I'm a 13 year old storm raider. Well, the Blue Sparks King (queen, whatever!) to be exact. I might be a 4 month newbie, true. But talent and something else has gotten the better of me and dragged me into a title that I barely know. 2 titles, actually. One being the one talent and another thing that dragged me into, the other... it's just a fruit from my hard work tree. You'll find out soon enough.

I pressed down on my air treks, putting more pressure onto it to accelerate. As my speed increased, I could feel the wind shove me into my mind, being my guide. When I finally realized my feet had left the metal rail, I smirked and continued to zoom through the air. All was enjoyable until…

"Hey, guys, look!"

"Oh my god, it's Blue Bird!"

"Get my camera, dumbass!"

I giggled at their childish behavior. As soon as they saw me, I had already passed them by. They were mere fans who wanted pictures and autographs, what right do they have to interfere with my flying? None, of course.

I laughed out loud, enjoying the breeze blowing into me. I fly every day, but this never ceases to excite me for some reason. I guess I just love flying. I twirled around in the wind and stopped on a roof. 'I'm here in my training spot now, can't wait to practice.' I thought to myself and smirked.

Unlike other storm raiders, I got my nickname not just from how I go, but the reason of how I go. I train differently and AT differently, with the beat of music. All my movements and coordination's follow the beat of a song I listen to, depending on my mood. But my favorite, and most fatal song, Blue Bird. That's how I got my nickname, but I rarely use that move. It could kill anyone in its way, so I'm still working on it. And I had to do so every day to perfect the harmless, shorter version.

Today wasn't an exception. I have to perfect this move to surpass him. I sighed and eyed my pathetic excuse for a school uniform. Nonetheless, I'll deal with it when I get back home. I took out my sweatshirt and hat from my sling bag, putting them on. Without the straps on my sweatshirt, I couldn't practice. Without the goggles and emblems on my hat, I wouldn't survive. I took one last stretch and prepared for practice.

I whipped on my headphones, pressing 'play' on my MP3. My muscles braced themselves and adrenaline was pumping in me. 'If I don't nail this, I never will.'

**Habata itara modoranai to ittte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

I started off slow, but as the music started to get louder, my pace quickened and I was off the roof, doing cartwheels in the air. And in a split second, my hand was reaching for that blue, blue sky. But after a millisecond, I turned my attention back to the ground, landing myself at the parks empty jog way.

**"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu**

**"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta**

**Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo**

Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku

I rolled off zigzag for the first two sentences. Then as the 3rd line kicked in, my pace slowed into a straight line, then a sudden boost and I was far ahead.

**Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete**

**kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**

I took a sharp turn from the park into a dark, long alley with a high brick wall, indicating a dead end. I started with a wall trick, going up and down sideways on the alley wall. When the high note snapped, I accelerated over the blocking brick wall and yet again, reached out for the blue, blue sky.

**Habata itara modoranai to itte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

**Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

My attempt to defy gravity only lasted a second as I felt my body get pulled down by the earth's force once again. But I knew this road for training all too well. I snatched one of the long straps attached to my shirt and threw it at the electric pole, the bell attached to its end made it wrap around the poles T shaped head loosely. But it was enough to let myself get pulled onto the wires, smoothly skating on them. And I accelerated again, eyeing the end of the long wire.

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora**

My heart thumped loudly against my chest, pumping the excitement through my body. If I could put through this last part of the song, I'm definitely going to master this. And on my second try! I held my breath and waited for the precise moment and when my AT's were only a centimeter from tripping, I took a leap of faith, doing a somersault in the air, and I realized I had a perfect leap. I landed smoothly on my 5 storey apartment roof, panting and gasping for breath with my hands on my knees for support.

"I…I did it… I FINALLY DID IT, YEAH!" I said, throwing my fists in the air. I heard clapping from the door and grinned. "Way to go, Miki-dori!" A voice called. I grinned at the voice. "I've been practicing 24/7, of course I go! By the way, is dinner ready, Izumo? I'm starving!" Izumo chuckled. "Well, it's almost done. Izumi is still making dessert." The two grimaced, remembering the cooking of their sister. "…and you didn't stop her?" "You said so yourself, never tell a woman her cooking sucks!" I grinned wider. "Exactly!"

Izumo Morimoto. He is my cousin. He's 2 years older than me and he has a twin sister, Izumi. Then there's another two twerps. They're 3 years younger than me but they pack a punch. I forgot to mention that I come from a filthy rich family with like what, 12 other siblings? Yeah, 7 sons and 5 daughters, including me. I hate to admit it, but it's true. And since there are so much people there, they wouldn't notice if their youngest daughter stayed at her cousins' house, right? Yup, they're extreme dickheads to let their youngest, 'most fragile' and 'most timid' daughter disappear into thin air. But hey, I don't feel guilty as served, so I don't blame them. I call the Morimoto's my brothers and sisters cuz the ones back home in Kyoto are just a bunch of spoilt ass. They don't deserve to be my siblings and I hate them with pure hatred. You could bring the 'No matter how much you hate your siblings, you actually love them' crap with my cousins. But point the golden needle at my real brothers and sisters and you're a dead man (or woman? Whatever...)

The sun was setting down. We made it down to their living room, holding their nose as if they knew what was coming. Heck, we did know! "What did she say she was going to make?" I asked, taking a small sniff only to turn green and pinch my nose again. "After watching Iron chef, she's going to make liver dipped in chocolate." The older male answered, eyeing his twin sister who was humming a tune as she continued to cook up what she calls 'dessert' and what they call 'disaster'. The two shuddered. Then the new addition into the conversation came in. "What's so bad about her cooking? It's really good in my opinion!" My younger brother and sister chirped together from the doorway. I sighed. "Kazuki, Ayumi, that's your opinion…" Then the bell of horror rang. "DINNER'S READY!!!" My older brother and I gulped. "You think we can survive for tonight's match?" I asked, eyeing a small green blob that walked out of the kitchen. "You written you will yet?" I paused. "I'll go right now." And I rushed to my room to write my will.

___________After dinner____________

"Here, Kazuki, you could have my dessert." My heart ached as I shoved the chocolate dipped fish liver to my younger brother. He beamed."Aw, really! Thanks, Miki-nee!" And with that, he shoved the thing down his throat, sighing in relief as it reached his stomach. As much as I hate to waste my favorite thing in the world, which was chocolate, I couldn't let a mere badly cooked dessert ruin my reputation for ATing. I stretched and walked to my room to grab some clothes and a towel. "I'm taking a shower. Don't run off without me!"

~~~Izumo's POV~~~

"Ya' better hurry up, punk! Or we're really gonna leave without ya'!" I called. Then moved back to modifying my ATs. I groaned, debating whether I should change the old parts into the new ones we won last night. I sighed. "Hey, Izumi. What do you think about changing the AT parts?" "You know, Izumo, we already changed the parts. I tried it out, they're pretty quick. Much better than the old ones." She shrugged while doing the dishes. "Yeah. But the website says these might be quick, but they don't last long and requires good balance to control." "And you doubt it why? It's not like the match tonight is worthless, you know." She slammed the last plate on the rack. I blinked at the night sky. "Yamiyama." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and smirked. "Oi, Miki-dori! Kazuki, Ayumi! You done yet?" The young twins leaned against each other, blocking the door way whilst the other sister leaned against the wall.

"We've been waiting for a minute or two." The twins muttered and yawned. "Strap on your gear, Izumo. We're getting ourselves a new emblem tonight!" Everyone was already in their normal ATing outfits. I was just waiting for the three young kiddos to show up.

~~~Mikiko's POV~~~

The younger twins were in their blue jumpsuits, yawning out of boredom. While Izumo wore his white T shirt with his dark blue jacket and long black pants, Izumi wore a white tank top, sky blue jacket and sky blue miniskirt. I wore my normal outfit, which consist of a navy blue sweatshirt, strapless top which only covered my C cup breasts, and a pair of loose, low cut white shorts. That never seems to be in place and seems to drop a bit every time I adjust it back. It shows off half my butt from the left side and I'm a girl with dignity, for god's sake!

All of us have one thing in common, our goggles. On its strap is our emblem, 'The Midnight Blues'. Although we just stepped into the AT world just recently, our name's been spreading like forest fire. As one of the punks who've been able to strike down a D-class group on first try, I wouldn't see much surprise in that. And even more surprising, I'm the leader of the group. Which explains why all the emblems we won were on my hat. Not just emblems, but you can't dangle parts with you everywhere you go, right? They're filling up the shelf so we better get rid of them.

"Oi, Miki-dori! We're gonna leave you if you space out." My brother yelled from the roof, a breeze blew in from the wide-opened door. Of course, I didn't notice everyone exit the house and onto the roof, but me spacing out was something they got used to. I took one last glance at the moon hanging in the sky and smirked. "That's Aoidori to you." I sneered as I zoomed past him and my siblings. They grinned and followed tight behind.

* * *

"So the punks decided to show up after all." Ayumi muttered. I scoffed. "You're one to talk about punks. You're barely 11 yourself!" "At least I'm better than them." I wanted to scoff again, but I knew pretty darn well she was right. So I only let a light chuckle escape my throat. "Could we hurry up with this? I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the fight and let my body do everything…I wanna sleep in my bed." Kazuki murmured. I sighed. "Kazuki, get used to this or you face the wrath of the team mascot, got it?" And with that, he was silenced. Miki might be the middle girl, but she's the most mature out of her siblings. She snapped her fingers, signaling time to roll the tape. They all nodded and slowly made their way to the waiting Yamiyama's.

"You're late!" The leader growled. I hid my face under my hat, releasing a mysterious aura. "Actually, we're not late, neither are you early. See that clock?" I pointed at the tall building clock that stopped ticking a long time ago. The long hand and the short hands were pointing at 12 midnight. "Time for the Midnight Blues stopped a long time ago, on a night where the new moon shone red like blood, just like tonight." I tilted my head up a bit, showing them a black silted eye. They gulped. "If you dared Midnight Blues to challenge, you better take it head on, Yamiyama."

~~~~~ End~~~~~

CLIFFY, XD. DON"T KILL ME! (Whoa... it rhymes OwO)

I know, its very confusing. But hey, at least you get a little bit, right? Thanks for reading. If you like it, tell some friends. I hope I didn't make Miki any Mary-sue. I don't know cuz I barely understand the phrase myself. You could review (Highly recommended), you could just leave and tell a friend (Recommended) but the worst you could do is ignore it! At least add it to your alerts list! Well... the worst you could do is flame... but it's the first chapter! Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and figured out that Mikiko97 babbles a lot!


	2. School gone how?

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own Air Gear. Though I wish I did with this one... It's so cool... But I do own the OCs. My beloved OCs xD

**I yawned. I wasn't tired or anything, but I just yawned. Maybe it was because I was on my way to my school.**

**My high class, full- of- snobby- assed – students' school.**

**I stood there, in front of the gates, in my school uniform. Seriously, a yellow dress with frills, puffy sleeves and tight collar? I don't like what they call school dress code. Not at all.**

**I took off my ATs and stuffed them into my locker, changing into the school shoes. Walking towards homeroom, I sighed. The next was chemistry. The one I sucked most at. I sighed for the billionth time, thinking about my grades, which were probably the best in class.**

**Time passed by quickly, and soon, I found myself hitting the table with my head while I waited for the teacher to enter the room. Chemistry. I didn't know much about it, just the basics enough to let me pass. The teacher came in and gave us our assignments. I yawned out of boredom and looked around class. All of them were doing their stuff, but there was this one kid.**

**He was mixing the wrong stuff. If someone doesn't stop him, it could turn into level 5 poisons.**

**But who cares. Let's just hope that he holds it, trips, sets the school on fire so I can leave it. Yeah, and pigs will fly.**

**Class went by. Then came psychics. Then this then that… wait… "Hey, Miki, do you smell that?" I sniffed the air and scrunched my nose. "Ugh… smells like chemistry gone wrong." My friend nodded. Then suddenly the chemistry teachers' voice could be heard throughout the school. It boomed through the speakers. **

"**Students, the chemistry lab has caught fire! Try to get out of the school, I repeat, try to escape the fuckin' school! And breath through a mask or handkerchief, there's Level five poison gas spreading throughout the school!" I gasped as I took out my hanky. The school caught fire? Wow, speak of the devil. **

**I rushed out the school, my AT's already in my bag. Then I glanced at the melting block. The block we were in was already burnt down with… wait, pink flames? Oh, my eyes!!**

**I stood there for a while with the class. Finally, the fire brigade came, putting out the fire. The fire was put out, but the gas remained. I blinked. Now that our block's burnt down, I'd have to transfer to another school. But where?**

My eyes snapped open. It's just a dream. A flashback dream, to be exact. Yes, my school did burn down, and now, the government's taking his time putting us to the right schools. I groaned and held my head. A migraine was using its black magic.

"Got another headache, Miki?" Izumo asked from my door. His hand was on it, meaning he had been knocking for some time. But I don't think I heard him though. I nodded weakly. He chuckled and left, waving his hand. "Then go back to sleep. The results are out. You want to see them?"

I shot out of the bed. "ZOMG, WTF BBQ! Seriously?" He nodded. I slammed the door, locked it and changed my clothes, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea if I rush there in pajamas. I switched into a white- sky blue striped polo with a black leather jacket, putting on my closest pair of black cargo pants. I brushed my hair and latched on my hair band, knowing full well the other me was sound asleep.

I opened the door to my balcony and stood there, looking over my shoulder. "Hey, Izumo! I'm heading to school first!" And with that, I leaped off, knowing full well what time it is. It's 1 in the afternoon. Just hope the school's not that crowded.

My regalia screeched to a stop as I stared at the school entrance gate. Some people were crying, these people were talking… meh, I could care less. I made my way to the news board, scanning the papers for my name.

And there it was.

_Tsukishiro Mikiko: Beika High School_

I blinked. That's one of the worse schools a student could get. I sighed and scanned the other lists, seeing no one else's name join the same school. I sighed, pushed my hanging head against a nearby brick supporter and was about to sulk when I remembered where the familiar ring of the school came from.

The whole Kogarasumaru team resided from that school.

The frown on my lips slowly formed into a wide smirk full of excitement. 'If I manage the same class with them, that'd be cool.' I pushed my head of the supporter and sped off, only a small tail of smoke signaling my short visit.

In a few seconds, I found myself back at my balcony. I sighed and took off my ATs, throwing them onto my bed. I took off the jacket, threw it onto the clothes holder on my door with little effort and flopped onto the bed.

I could care less about the school, I'd rather pay more attention to how I'm gonna wiggle out of it with Izumo and Izumi. They'd give a fuss about the crappy school I'm attending till who knows when my snobby assed rich school will be rebuilt. I sighed and looked at the door, noting the shadow that showed at the small space between the door and the ground.

"Come in, you two. I know you're there, don't even bother knocking." The door slowly creaked its opening, revealing two small kids standing in the hallway. "Miki?" I sighed. "What is it?" I turned and hung my head backwards over the edge of my bed, making my sight turn upside down. I stared questions at them, they seemed a little hesitant.

"Miki? Izumo's giving a fuss about your school." They said simultaneously, rubbing their eyes. "Oh. I'll go finish that up. Go back to sleep, you two." They nodded and walked away. I laid there for several more seconds before getting up and going downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with them?! Miki should be put in a better school, not a gangster one!" I put on a deadpan look and put my hand on his shoulder. "Urusai, Izumo. The twins are trying to sleep." He screamed at my sudden appearance but regained his composure, pointing at the newspaper in his hands.

"Good thing they published the results! Look at this! You're the only one who got into Beika High!" I sighed. "Izumo, it's not much of a big deal. I'm just going there till the stupid school block's rebuild." I shrugged. He put his hands on my shoulder and began to shake me uncontrollably.

"But Miki, if you join this school, you'll become a delinquent for sure!!" Tears began streaming from his eyes as a thinking cloud sprouted from his head, holding the image of a 'delinquent Miki'. I sighed and hit his head, making the cloud poof away.

"Izumo, how do you think I even walked into that rich, snobby assed school without gagging? How dare you speak ill of my self discipline!" I scoffed as he looked at me with puppy eyes. I turned around and smirked. "Besides…"

He snapped his eyes at me. "That's where the Sky King goes to school." I looked over my shoulder, my bangs covering my eyes though my smirk was visible. I could see a glint of excitement in his eyes along with a pinch of worry. "But please tell me you're not planning on getting a boyfriend there?" He pleaded.

I laughed. Normally. "Well, I don't plan on it, but if the time comes, it's inevitable, right?" I grinned as he went to sulk in a corner. Izumi walked over. "Ara, is it that bad?" I shook my head. "Nah, he just needs some time."

That's that. Tomorrow, I'll be attending Beika High. Tomorrow, I'm gonna meet the boy who's as close to being Sky King as they say. But what I'm looking forward to even more… the Fang King of the Bloody Road.

A smirk made its way to my face. This is going to be an interesting year, no doubt.

* * *

Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time! I had no idea what to put here in chapter 2… but here it is. Oh yeah, Beika High is something I made up. I forgot what school Ikki attended, so Beika's a temporary name. Please tell me the real name.

And also, my head can be a little fuzzy and changing, so I warn you guys first. Her title name thingy could change from Aoidori to Blue Bird anytime at all. Also, for future reference, I'll type Neko instead of Kat and vice versa. I won't tell you about Kat. You'll just have to wait and see!

Wait a long time for Kat's appearance, but I hope I won't take long to update the next chapter.

This is it for now, Bye Bye!


	3. Could've just asked

Okay, I know it's slightly retarded/impossible/awesomely weird or whatever, but what do you think about a school block burning down because a student screwed up? I know I'm very creative for thinking up such cool crap. And really, trust me. I aim to become a manga-ka who does very little clinches and truthfully, as a reader to not just this story, but others to come too, there will be many things that you will read for the first time in Blue Sparks and Gray Sharks. And other Mikiko97 productions.

Oh and since it's a new year, I'll be attending middle school now. As I write this, I'm celebrating the end of my first week in a friendly and nice All Girl School, which is the only thing I don't like about it. It has no boys. So the point is I'll be updating very less now! I'm very sorry! But a good story takes time, and I have school now. My parents won't let me use the laptop on weekdays. Only two days per week I'll be able to use the laptop! I can't just update, I also have to type!

So that's all I have to say, I guess. I know you have more better and lovely stories on your alerts list so look out for them. But never forget Blue Sparks and Gray Sharks or Midnight Blue's gonna hunt you down!

Yeah, really long authors note. Sorry 'bout that. Enjoy the story!

* * *

I stared at the alarm clock. As the medium hand ticked, the long hand struck twelve and the alarm went off. I blinked and reached for it, turning off the alarm. Today's the day I attend a new school. I sighed and remained in bed for a few more minutes before I got out and took a shower.

I made it downstairs in my new school uniform, which is better than the old one, I swear. The skirt's just a little too short. The older 2 were out for work while the younger two were still sleeping –their school doesn't start another 2 hours later. I made myself some sugar toast and bento and took off with a drawn map at hand, putting my delicious bento into my bag.

After some riding, I skidded to a stop and stared at the school. And I beamed. No one was showing off their shoes, no one was throwing money into the air… oh, how I longed for a school like this. I got in and headed for the receptionist counter. I've had some times in other schools so I had a general idea where what would be.

"Excuse me?" The old woman turned to me. I smiled. "I'm the new student. I need my locker number, chart and classroom, please?" She raised her eyebrow and looked through the files, pulling out a smaller file and handing it to me. "Here, kid. You better be careful around here, miss goody two shoes. The people around here fight."

I blinked but smiled and nodded all the same. 'No need for worry. I mean, if there's someone possibly better than a black belt karate master, black belt taekwondo student and kendo master, then I guess I'm okay.'

I looked at the papers then to the school. I was back outside; trying to memorize every important thing there is to the school. In the end, I found myself wandering onto the roof, enjoying the light breeze there. The wind was a wonderful thing, though in general, I was skipping class... After a few minutes, I decided I should be looking for my lockerand my class.

I went down and found the locker, putting my things into it; including my ATs. I closed it and put on the school shoes, searching for the classroom. A classroom with the sign '3A2' (I made that up too.) and I sighed of relief, knocking on the doors. The doors opened to reveal a young woman with pigtails who I assumed as the teacher.

I gave her a slip of paper. She read it, looked at me and beamed as I smiled back. She walked back in. "Class, we have a new student today! Please welcome Miss Tsukishiro." I stepped into the class and beamed at the students.

"My name's Tsukishiro Mikiko. I transferred here from Haruhi High because the freshmen block got burned down by some chemistry mess up. I like to AT and sing, and that's all there is to it. I hope we can get along well." I tilted my head to the side and smiled sweetly. I could see the guys' collapse of my sweetness.

I looked at the teacher, expecting her to tell me my seat. She nodded and pointed at a vacant seat.

Right between the Fang King and Ikki, the going to be Sky King.

I blinked and thanked the teacher, smiling all the way to the seat. I plopped down and took a deep breath, leaving my guard down. The black haired boy suddenly pounded on my table, making me fall backwards and crash.

"Ow…"

"You ride ATs?! Are you good?! Can you join Kogarasumaru?!"

I nodded and glared at him coldly. "Sorry, but I'm already the leader of my own team. No luck for you, crow." He and his pals shrunk back totally frightened and I burst out laughing. "Oh god, you look ridiculous with that look!" I got up with my chair and sat down in a businesswoman's pose (You know… one leg hanging on the other, both elbows on the table, hands laced together and covering your mouth.)

"But it is true. I'm from Midnight Blues. And I suggest you don't try to mess with us even though we're a mere 5-man-team." I gave him a cold serious stare. He stared back. And just as the tension was starting to rise between us team leaders, the recess bell rang. I took out my bento and headed for the door, stopping halfway. "I'm Tsukishiro Mikiko, you could call me Miki."

Throughout the whole time, I knew there was a pair of amber/golden eyes watching my every move, pure down terrified.

And with that, I was gone. Up on the roof. (She sits on that small building that shelters the stairs. So she can spy and people don't know she's there.) I opened the bento and took a bite, falling deep into thought.

_"Oh?" I mumbled, quite surprised at what Izumo just said and blinked at him, wanting him to tell me I misheard him. "Nope, you heard me." He answered firmly, reading my mind. "There's been a new team taking over the neighboring territory. Ju-on and Frogs-In-The-Well have just been wiped out two days ago. And by him." I sighed. "If that's what he's after, he'll know better than to mess with us. He wants a fight with Behemoth, though reasons are a thing I know none of." I took a deep breath and smiled. "It's okay. We're Midnight Blues, right?" My smile faded. "Are you scared, Izumo?" He scoffed. "I'm just scared of seeing the five of us in the hospital."_

_"You crazy!? We have our own clinic, we could treat ourselves!"_

I blinked and took another bite, not really caring about anything else anymore. The sky seemed so tempting at the moment, but I didn't really like the idea of ditching school. 'Learn or you'll be stupid like Ichigo,' I thought and cringed. Being as stupid as my older brother was the last thing I'd wish for.

"Who was that girl anyway? She said her name was Miki. I searched for storm riders with that name but none came up," Kazu scratched his head. "Are you sure she's a storm rider?"

My ears automatically perked at the mention of my name. I looked down and saw Ikki and his gang on the roof too. I knew who was who since every single time it was Izumo's turn to pick a movie, he insisted on the Kogarasumaru battles he downloaded from the internet. I continued to spy on the small gang, grinning. Of course nothing would come up if he searched 'Miki'.

"Try the team name Midnight Blues. She said she's from that team," Ikki said while taking a bite of the bread he had. Typing could be heard followed by a gasp. "Guys, look!"

Midnight Blues

Rank: A

Territory: ???

Team members: 5

Team leader: Aoidori

A new team that sparked only a few months ago. Even in rookie stage, the team had taken down an A-ranked team, rapidly jumping from D class to A class. There is little known about the group, though it is known their leader is surprisingly skilled with ATs.

The gang mysteriously blinked at the shortness of the article. That's all they have? "Let's click on 'Aoidori' and see what we get…"

Aoidori

Team: Midnight Blues

Status: Team leader

Real name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Location: Unknown

Leader of Midnight Blues, little is known about her and her team. She is often seen with headphones and never battles without them. Though she appears to be a high school girl, her abilities with ATs are surprisingly advanced, giving her the name 'Aoidori' and another, the Claw King of Freedom Road.

Everyone stared at the laptop. "You're not serious, right?"

I 'hmm'ed from where I was loudly, hoping they would hear me. "So that's all they wrote? I thought they had more up about me…" The whole group jumped and slowly looked up at me. I grinned and waved. "Yo."

"M… Miki! Wha…??" Ikki questioned. I rolled my eyes and held up my bento. "Eating lunch, duh."

I leaped off while everyone started regaining posture. "How long have you been up there?" Kazu asked. I shrugged. "For some time now."

Out of reflex, my powerful legs had subconsciously pounded continuously on someone who seemed to be part of the gang. Some perverted pig. I looked down after feeling my legs sore, seeing a mashed up face with blood oozing out from every angle. I smiled that smile that has a creepy tone to it, "Don't even think about it."

Every man would make mental notes not to mess with the legendary Miki, nicknamed Fearsome Tsukishiro back at Haruhi High.

I walked over the the gang and sat, shrugging. "Ya' know, if you were curious, you could've just asked."

* * *

Yeah, not much of a read....

Okay, I know you guys are confused and probably want to kill me. For starters, I changed her title from Sparks King to Claw King of the Freedom Road. Why? Because it suits her more(You'll find out why eventually.) and I couldn't think up of an appropriate road that doesn't copy sweet Nue.

Yes, i have no excuse to back up the 2 month wait. Chinese New Years here is ending and I'm super depressed. Not to mention school's starting on Monday and I haven't given in much of the homework I should... though I wish I could kill myself, I can't bear to see thta stupid bastard sad before his birthday... hush, the boy is none of ur business.

Well, i think I've babbled enough for the day... off to writing chapter four, I guess...

BB


	4. unnnoticed

I walked over the gang and stood, shrugging. "Ya' know, if you were curious, you could've just asked."

"Really?" Kazu piped.

"Nope. You'll need to jump of the roof before I tell you anything." I said matter-of-factly. When I opened my eyes to a warrior cry, I saw Ikki jumping off the roof. I immediately sweat dropped. "Hint the sarcasm in my voice, boys. I wasn't commanding you to freaking jump off the roof."

I sat down where Ringo and Emily scooted away for me. I thanked them and stared at the team. "So before any other crap happens, I'm Tsukishiro Mikiko. You can call me Miki but I prefer you call me Aoi when I AT."

"I'm Ringo. This is Emily and Yayoi. Then there's the rest of the team-"

"Oh, I know them already. Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha and Agito. Kogarasumaru, right?"

Ikki's nose grew. "Ha-ha, so you have heard of ore-sama!"

"I don't care much but my brother does." I shrugged.

Kazu hung his head, above his head hung a cloud of emo-disbelief. A vein appeared on my head. "Oi, bean lamp post!"

He looked up. "What!? Bean lamp post!?"

With my swift wrist movements, I threw a piece of my sushi into his mouth. "Whaddya looking down for!?"

"Wha-?" His words came out muffled before he began choking on the sushi. I scoffed.

"No one should be depressed in the presence of ore-sama!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. _She speaks like Ikki…_

"… Is it honestly that hard to believe I've gotten that far?"

He swallowed the sushi and nodded. I could've thrown a tantrum but I held it all in.

"You've got questions, don't you?"

He nodded again. "Ask away."

"So... is this really you?" He pointed at the picture on his laptop. It was Aoi, doing a grind on a stair railing.

"Is this," I pulled out my AT hat (A sky-blue beret) pinned full of foreign emblems of teams I can't remember, "Enough proof?"

They stared at the hat in awe like it was some piece of jewelry I stole. Yeah right. "You... got those... from parts wars?" Kazu stuttered.

"Hey, I'm from Midnight Blues. You should know I have these." I shrugged again, stuffing the hat back into my bag.

"But... but... You just started AT-ing for a few months!"

"News flash. I have been AT-ing since age 6. I just moved here from America and started a team."

"...but..."

"Yeah, they didn't really tell you much, did they? Well, you can't expect them to tell you lies, right?"

Ikki opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a blasting chorus.

_We lost sights of things that were clear before _

_And now we're drowning in a sea of memories _

_But why? Why do I act like I've never made those--~_

"Excuse me for a sec…" I stood up and walked to a farther corner, answering a call.

"Hello, Miki's cell."

"_Oh, Mikiko, remember me, dear cousin?"_

I froze. "How in bloody fuck did you get my number?" I asked voice dark and venomous.

"_I can work magic!"_

"Yeah, right. Mmhmm. So what do you want?"

"_Fight with them. Fight alongside Kogarasumaru against Behemoth."_

"Uh, okay… first off, I just met the team. Two, why the hell should I even listen to you? And third… how do you know I know them? Are you turning from annoying to stalker now?"

"_You will compete with them. And I never changed, I never was annoying."_

"So… you're saying you've been a stalker all this time?" I peeled the phone away from my ear.

"_Hell no!!"_

"Yeah, right. Mmhmm."

"_Che! Just fight with them, I'll be waiting."_

"Oh, come on. 1 year after leaving and I have to face the wrath of that dreaded shit you call perfume!?"

"_You'll face my wrath, foolish cousin. And my perfume is state of the art, the best of—_

_BEEP_

I looked at my phone that blacked out. "Suman, I forgot to charge it again." I pocketed the device and looked over my shoulder, at the team I had just met and barely knew.

And then I sighed. Using my special inheritance, I took one last glace before disappearing without a sound. Down the stairs, zooming past every possible matter until I strapped on my ATs at my locker and out of the school.

No one noticed.

No one should; no one would.

It was still in the middle of the day, but something was itching me.

My cousin senses were tingling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay... so this is chapter 4..........

Where would Miki run off to?

What's the deal with her 'cousin'?!

Family webs can be confusing, but family fueds is probably half of all the drama I grew up on... opps!

Well, whatever!

Reviews fuel me!

But currently it's gonna take longer...

so review!

You know you want to!!


	5. Don't rejoice, NOTICE

Okay, you know what, straight out! I'm gonna say it straight out!

MY ROUTER'S BURNED!

There ya' go. If yer' wondering, yes, there's a black smoking hole through it when my uncle showed it to me.

Okay, I 'thank' the irregular storms that are currently occurring in Malaysia as I type this. Seriously, I see one coming right now.

Some of you should be wondering about how I'm able to upload this small notice.

Well, I'm using my phone as the modem. And my parents are going to literally kill me when they get the bill by this end of the month.

But wait, hope shines!

I could still use the school computer to upload.

But mid-terms are next week (Not that I'm worried)

Oh well, point is, to expect a chapter typed takes 1-2 months max. To want it published could take another few weeks. (Not to mention the people waiting in line to actually get a school computer…)

So yeah. Sorry to those who were waiting for a chapter.

And expect longer (looonger) than usual particularly for BSGS.

MW should be coming around soon…

BWAHAHAHA BE SAD BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS GREAT AS ORE-SAMA!- Friend


End file.
